Role Reversal Series: Blood Paint Splattered On The Walls
by FireFliesInTheBelly
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are the most wanted Mob Bosses in L.A. They're wanted for killing over thirty people in the U.S. Since the police are tracking them down, they have their trusty sidekicks, John, Eliot, Bobby, and Castiel running orders at day. But at night, the brothers will play. But how will Sam survive this and Dean's sex curse?


_**WARNINGS!**__** The **__**WHOLE**_****_**Series WILL contain the Following**_; _**Graphic M/M(Wincest) Role Reversal(LOTS), Sex(LOTS), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Female/Male(Minor), Dirty-talk(LOTS), Pretend!Alpha!But!Really!Is!An!,Omega!Sam(MAIN), Pretend!Omega!But!Really!Is!An!Alpha!Dean(MAIN), Character Death, Cussing(LOTS), Talk of Impregnation, Size Kink(MINOR), Size Difference(MAJOR BECAUSE SAM'S TALL AS HELL), Bottom!Sam(LOTS), Top!Dean(LOTS),Omega!Sam(LOTS), Alpha!Dean(LOTS), ALOT OF STUFF THAT I CAME UP WITH! OH YEAH! HORNY!BOYS, AND CURSED!DEAN, CHAPTER OF CHAPTER OF STEAMING SEX THAT MY BRAIN CAN THINK OF..**_

* * *

_****_"Shit!" The phone rings when Dean's continuously slams ruthlessly in and out of his brother's ass.

"Who. Is. It?" Says Sam breathlessly as Dean fucked out of him hard and fast. Dean reaches over Sam's body to get the phone. He looks at the Caller I.D. _Castiel _the black letters read. He picks up.

"Hell-o?" Skin on skin can be heard through the phone. Castiel holds back a chuckle.

"What's that noise?" he asked anyway, already knowing that's Sam moaning like the bitch he is. He's the only one that knows Sam is an Omega. He found out three months ago while he step on him being knotted on Dean.

"That's. Me. Fuck-ing. Sam's. In-sides. Up. With. My. Dick." He punctuates with hard thrusts, making Sam yelp with them.

"Can I speak to him? It's important," Castiel announced.

"Sure. Cas on the phone, brother. I'll put it on speaker." Dean puts the phone on speaker, still fucking Sam.

"Sam? You on the phone?"

"Uh-HUH! I'm HEEEEEEERE!" Castiel laughs then clears his throat.

"We have cops on our case. I think it's best for you and Dean to stay inside until night." Sam moans, half because Dean's fucking him raw now, and because the cops are on them.

"_Right there, Dean! _Cas, how do they know where we're at? Do they know where we live?"

"No, not a this moment," Cas shakes his head,"I guess someone told them that we were living in L.A. while y'all faces flashed on FBI America Most Wanted. I'll call you back, Sam. Benny and John just pulled up." The phones loses single. Sam puts his head on his pillow, worrying about the aftermath that will come once they're captured. Dean slams in and out of him, making Sam's focus on the thick cock.

"Who's a good bitch?" Dean grunts, pulling Sam's hair back. Sam arches his back so that Dean can pull him near him.

"Who's a good bitch?" Dean says again, this time bye his ear. Hips are thrusting in him so fast that Sam can see stars.

"I am." Sam whispers, loving the thick head that's pounding away at Sam's prostate. "Damn, I _so_ am."

"Who's my big bad Alpha bitch?" Dean twists one nipple.

"I am." Sam repeats over and over like a prayer.

"Who loves getting a huge dick up his fat nasty ass? Like me pounding it?" The younger man moans,"I do."

"Who loves getting a huge _Dean's _dick up his fat nasty ass that also like me pounding it?" Sam whimpers. _Go_d,he _does _loves it when he gets pounded like this. His brother fucking him fast-harder.

"I do," Sam gasped, feeling Dean's dick swelling up. Sam hisses at the pain. _It fucking hurts._

"Do you feel my knot invading your tight ass tunnel? Do you _like _my knot stretching your asshole to limits when I come inside to play?" Dean asked, holding Sam's neck, fucking him roughly.

Sam shouts loudly when the knot inside him spurts out heavy loads of come. Dean rocks slowly this time, twisting his hips into quick thrusts, knot pumping come into his brother. Sam comes when Dean gave one last thrust to his sensitive gland. When both brothers finish coming, he lays Sam back down onto the bed. He gets Sam's things out the bathroom.

"I can never get nothing done with you around me." Sam laughs, getting his Alpha medicine and the glass of water from Dean's hand.

"Hey! I can't help it when my wet bitch asks for it... Speaking of wet..." He moves to the foot of the bed, looking down at Sam's slightly opened ass.

"Dean? What are you doing?" Dean crawled towards Sam. He open Sam's ass cheeks and growled.

"Fucking soaked here, bitch." Dean eyes the wet hole; his come and Sam's slick making it glisten. "So fucking dirty, Samuel."

"Are you just gonna stand there and look at it or are you gonna do something about it?" Sam asked, breathlessly. Dean looked at Sam, eyes piercing red.

"Oh I'm gonna do something about it," he tells Sam,"I'm gonna lick every drop that you and I produced." Dean put an opened mouth over Sam's asshole, sucking instantly. Sam moaned, twisting the pillows in his hands. He rocked into Dean's face.

"Yeah, big brother. Lick my Alpha hole open. Make my bitch ass clean." Dean stuck his tongue in the hole and found the remainder of freshly fucked come inside. He was planted face first into his brother's ass, lick feverishly. Feeling that his ass was cleaned out enough, Sam grasped Dean's short hair and pulled him in a kiss.

"Come here, my _real _Alpha." Sam growled out, kissing Dean heatly. Dean grabbed his dick and thrust inside Sam again.

"W-We just had sex..."

"But we were interrupted. Now, be still while I give this ass a proper greeting..." Dean thrusted harder this time, making Sam salivated. Dean put Sam's legs onto his shoulders and he push up on his feet, bending Sam in half. Sam yelped at the new position as Dean's cock slipped deeper into him. The headboard behind them kept banging on the wall, the picture that graced it was shaking, too.

"Always have to be so fucking wet," Dean says, spitting on the side of Sam's cheek. The spit entering his mouth.

"Look at you," Dean groans,"So fucking nasty. Drinking my own spit." He spits into Sam's awaiting mouth. Sam swallowed, moaning at the same time. Dean sunk in deeper after every hard push. Dean groaned when a gush of wetness seep out onto his cock.

Dean hips moved faster within his brother.

"Aaaah, God! Deeeaaan..." Sam mewl, feeling his slick gush out more. Dean hissed, feeling the wetness. Carefully letting Sam's shoulder go, he took a long swipe of wet slick from his dick and shoved it into Sam's mouth. Sam sucking on his fingers like candy.

"Taste good?" Asked Dean. Sam nods, still sucking greedily. "I know you fucking do..." The combined taste of his own slick and Dean's juices makes him come for the second time of the night. Getting the remaining pounds out, Dean also comes for the second time in the night. Dean breathes in deeply, still the smell of the Omega bitch in the air.

"Take those," he says tiresome,"Before I fuck the hell out of you again." Sam giggles.

"So damn graphic." He downs his meds and water, feeling well fucked-out and sleepy. He pulls the covers on them both.

"Goodnight, Alpha." Dean yawns, getting into his place. Sam kisses Dean on the lips quickly.

"Goodnight, Omega." They're both out by the time the men, father, and mother gets back.

***********A~L~P~H~A~O~M~E~G~A~L~O~V~E**************

_**"No, sir! P-Please don't!"**_ The man cried, begging for his life. Dean smirked. He beckoned Sam over in the pitch darkness. The only light source there were was a dirty flicking lamp post. Dean leans close to were the bloodied man laid gasping for air, knife point searing through his skin. Sam sat near the man, laughing mockingly. He went into the man's pocket and found his wallet, opening it to see that the man's name is Ashton.

"So, _Ashton_," He starts, flicking through his wallet, "Want to tell us what really happened?" The kid named Ashton gags on blood before speaking.

"I-I was at the park with a few friends, really! I didn't even know about you guys, until she said something!" Sam and Dean's ear took heed.

_"It's a she?" _Dean gritted his teeth. "Name?" He inquired. Sam looked intently into the boys begging eyes.

"Paula," he gasped because Dean poked the knife into his skin, "Paula Edmiston. P-Please don't kill me!" Sam looked at Dean, giving him permission to kill the man.

"Sweet dreams, Blondie." The boy's gurgled 'no' freed into the air, same as his soul. When the head was off Ashton's shoulders, Dean took it and his body near the lake. Sam sighed. He played with Ashton's blood with his fingers. _So young, and had to die so young. _He felt Dean pressed against him-hard. He gasp when Dean rubbed on his his nipples, making them both hard peaks.

"Mmmm, look at my Alpha bitch.. All grown up and shit..." Dean kisses him hard. Sam moans into the kiss.

"Alpha... Please Alpha, fuck me..." Sam whispered, mewling into the crisped air-wanting, _needing. _Dean chuckled darkly, smearing blood over Sam's lips, "As much as I would love to breed you, my little Alpha bitch, we need to pack up this information and take it to the hideout.." Sam whines, grinding his penis into Dean's clad leg.

"Please?" Dean growled low in his throat.

"No." He says, picking up Sam up bridal style, and heading to the car.

Sam sulked the whole ride home.

*******A~L~P~H~A~O~M~E~G~A~L~O~V~E***********

"So what dirt you'd get from him?" John Winchester, their father, says. Sam sighs and sits down at his desk. Castiel, Eliot, and Bobby are there, too. Dean sits in front of him, ass resting against the edge of the desk. Sam sighs again, looking to John.

"Do you guys by any chance know a Paula? Paula Edmidson?" The men looked greatly puzzled.

"Who's Paula?" Eliot asked, drinking a bottle of water that was in the mini fridge. Dean shook his head.

"We have no clue," Dean vocalized, "We've actually thought you guys would've known because you guys took us to Ashton."

Castiel huffed."What do you want us to do, Alpha?" Sam jerked his head up.

"Since it's almost three in the morning, I want you all three to go out and ask everyone in this town do they know a Paula. Got it?" John, Eliot, and Castiel nodded, heading out to the car. When they heard the car going further and further away from the hideout, Dean growled, walking towards his brother. He un-zippened his pants and pull out his cock. Sam gaze doesn't break with the hot piece of flesh, bouncing from the way Dean swaggers over to him.

"Does my Alpha bitch want a good ass fucking?" Sam pants like a bitch in heat, indicating. The elder Winchester grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt.

"Take your fucking pants off, Samuel, before I ripped them off." Sam obeyed-Dean doing the same. Sam kicks the chair away from the desk and got in the middle. He bent over the big desk, spreading his long arms to grip the corners of the desk. Dean peered down at Sam. His brother's ass is glistening wet and he just can't wait to get inside that warm, warm ass again. Sam whined loudly to get his acknowledgement. Dean stood behind Sam, and put his dick in between Sam's cheeks. Sam groaned, laying his upper body on the desk.

"Yeah, bitch." Dean proclaimed, "You just lay there and feel the fucking this bubbly ass should deserves." Dean starts rocking in and out of Sam's hot cave and plunging in fast. He repeats this motion until Sam got responsive. Sam crooked his head back and looked at the older man. Dean smirked. He smacked Sam's right ass cheek. He growled when it jiggled.

"Fucking disgusting fat ass!" He barked, hips pumping faster, looking down at Sam's jiggling fat butt.

"Fucking." _SMACK! _"Fat!" _THWACK!_ "Disgusting." _CRACK!_ "Ass!" Each smack and brutal thrust accompanied the said words. Sam laid there gasping and hissing. His ass cheeks burn from the sting and his prostate hit repeatedly from Dean's punishing cock. Dean laid on top of him, breathing in his ear.

"I love this jiggling ass.." He marked, voice rough, "I so _fucking _love this fat jiggling ass!" Sam felt warm all over. He never seen Dean this possessed over an ass before let alone _his _ass.

"Mmm, your such a god_damned _freak!" Sam screeched. Dean chuckled, hips thrusting in slow and hard.

"You're the one with the nasty booty, Samuel." He licked Sam's ear, "Which I _reeaally _fucking love..."

Sam groaned, coming onto the desk. Dean hissed out a _SAAM _and came deep into him.

"You didn't knot. Why?" Sam asked confused. Dean hissed as he pulled out from his brother's ass.

"Because I can control my urges like some people, you know." Dean rolled his eyes, zipping his pants back up. Sam pulled his back up and sat back down, come and all seeping out his ass, onto the seat of his pants.

"I'm nervous, Alpha." Sam cried out, pouting. Dean looked at him warily. He kissed the worried away from his brother's face.

"Why, Omega? Scared that they're gonna fine us, that why?" Sam shook his head, whimpering. Dean sighed and walked over to Sam, holding his brother affectionately, soothing him calmed.

"We'll fine a way, trust me."

"Yeah, I hope you're right, Dean." Sam looked up at him.

_I hope I'm right, too._

* * *

_**Just give me reviews and tell me what you think?**_


End file.
